As to a logistics system, a technique in which estimated arrival time of a transport vehicle is calculated, an item assortment plan making process for making an item assortment plan is executed so as to be able to complete an item assortment before the estimated arrival time, and an item assortment order process for instructing item assortment work based on the item assortment plan is executed is known (for example, refer to a patent literature 1).
It is desirable that an assortment of items to be loaded in a transport vehicle has been completed before the transport vehicle arrives at a logistics center. However, if completion time of the assortment work and actual arrival time of the transport vehicle are diverged from each other, a temporary storage area of a track berth is occupied by the items to be loaded in the transport vehicle during a period before the transport vehicle arrival. As a result, operation efficiency of the facilities of the logistics center is reduced. Therefore, it is required to match the completion time of the assortment work and the actual arrival time of the transport vehicle as much as possible.